Threesome 2
by KingCobra582
Summary: Two love-sick gargoyles and their humorous antics are driving a human woman batty. Is there any chance of escape? Read, find out, and review, please. Contains some AU, violence, language, and all the stuff that makes life great


THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO STORYSEEKER, WHO TURNS 24 TODAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDE!!!!!!!!!

Threesome 2

By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)

DISCLAIMER: Becky belongs to me, and to the fan who requested the original. The gargoyles belong to Disney. Brad Pitt is his own property and Jennifer Aniston's.

Becky Rose felt the hot sun on her back, as she lay down on the glorious golden beach on a tropical island somewhere in the middle of nowhere, completely alone with no gargoyles whatsoever anywhere.

Or was she? Becky heard soft footsteps on the sand and turned her head to look.

In the distance, she saw Brad Pitt walking towards her, wearing nothing but a pair of short spandex shorts and looking quite delicious and sexy. She licked her lips, as he came up towards her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hiya!" He said "Nice day for a sunbathe!"

Becky could only nod, as she gazed up at the huge hunk of a man above her. He then lowered himself beside her, looking into her eyes. She couldn't contain herself, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. This was awfully pleasant. In fact, she had never had such a good time with anyone before. However...

'Strange' she thought 'he feels a lot bigger than he looks?' She kissed him on the other cheek and nuzzled him with her own. His face looked like it hadn't been shaved for a day, but it felt as smooth as silk without a single hair on it. She could feel his arms stroking her back and tickling her backside. She turned her face to the left so that she could look at him again, holding him affectionately.

Suddenly, it was as though the whole world froze, went dark and then aqua. Becky blinked a few times... and found herself lying in bed with Broadway's tail wrapped around her, stroking her back, and her own arms hugging Broadway's huge blue ass with her right cheek pressed against his buttocks!!!!

"EWWW GROSS!" She screamed and tried to jump back, but couldn't as her arm was stuck beneath the aqua giant. This hurt, and, just as bad, Broadway was cutting off her circulation. Becky tried to pull her arm out from under him with no avail. She felt the same tickling behind her that she felt in her dream and turned her head around to see a sleeping Hudson's tail caressing her rear.

Becky yelled and began hitting Broadway's ass as hard as she could to get him to move. She couldn't see his face, but he was smiling widely in his sleep. "Ohh yeah," Broadway mumbled sleepily. "I've been a bad, bad boy! Spank me mama!"

Becky looked at him in disgust, which soon dissolved into horror as she released what she was doing. Her hitting him caused him to jostle in his sleep, which caused his flesh to go into overdrive. His butt looked like the ocean with the waves crashing up and down, only this wasn't anywhere near as relaxing as watching the real thing. All Becky could do was lie there helplessly as she watched Broadway's gigantic rear perform a weird sort of jiggly dance right in her face as it shook and wobbled at her.

Broadway then belched and finally woke up. Turning his head to the side, he saw Becky and his eyes widened with surprise at finding her hugging his rear. Wow, what a pleasant surprise! He opened his mouth to speak but a big, wide, ugly grin came across his face instead.

"Hey, babe! I take it you missed me?" And then before Becky could react he turned around, grabbed her and literally shoved his tongue down her throat.

'OH... DEAR GOD!! His tongue... Broadway's tongue... ARRRGHHHHHH!!'

"Mmmm," Broadway moaned into her mouth, his tongue licking her as though it was searching for any food in her mouth. Which it might very well have been.

Becky ripped free, leaping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom, where she proceeded to vomit.

Broadway frowned as he heard the sounds of her retching. Did she have some bad couscous or something? He got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to comfort her. When he saw her, he got an idea. Maybe Broadway could relax Becky with a nice massage. That would do the trick. He leaned down to touch her shoulder when Becky spun away from the stool, looking up at him. "You need a massage?" His face brightened. "Or how about another kiss?"

Terrified, Becky could do nothing more than yelp as Broadway moved in with his tongue and tail wagging.

* * * * *

Becky had wanted nothing more in her life than to quit her stinking waitress job and now, it looked like she was going to be stuck as a waitress forever!

She finished frying the last of the four stacks of bacon, eggs and sausages and placed them on their separate plates. She walked over to the table, where her family was all anxiously waiting, their mouths watering and drooling on the table.

Becky walked and moved, kind of like a zombie. It was her way of trying to deal with her life. If she just kept her mind on each job that she was doing and get it over with then maybe she could get through another night of pure hell.

No sooner had Becky dropped each plate in their places, her family dove straight in and began wolfing down every crumb into their huge mouths. They were almost like animals, the way they ate. Here's dinner, let's forget the utensils, and eat with our hands and talons! Becky was disgusted, watching this display of bad table greed.

Becky thought back to when she and Broadway were first wed. It gave her something to do while everyone was filling his or her faces.

The wedding, or mating ceremony as the clan called it, hadn't started right away when she arrived at the castle. Apparently Elisa Maza... 'That bitch!' She swore in her mind. She had called Broadway to let him know where she was and he had brought her to the castle intending to proclaim her as his mate. Unfortunately for him, no sooner had he stepped through the front door with her in his arms, he encountered trouble. A rather large and old trouble at that...

* * * * *

Eyrie Building; About Four Years Ago; Broadway and Becky's wedding:

Broadway smiled happily as he carried his soon to be "loving" mate through the air. They soon landed in the courtyard of the castle and Broadway made his way to the front door. For some odd reason, Becky appeared to be dead drunk.

'She must have been out celebrating our engagement,' Broadway thought emotionally. 'No wonder she was driving so crazy. She must have been sooo happy." He smiled joyfully as he strode up to the door.

He was just about to open the door when it suddenly swung open and Broadway found himself looking into Hudson's gleaming eye.

"Hi Hudson," Broadway said cheerfully, remembering their earlier conversation and how Hudson had helped him get through his separation from Becky until she had been found. Unfortunately he had also forgotten about their even earlier heated discussion about which Becky belonged to.

"Evening lad," Hudson said and struck him under the chin, at the same time he grabbed Becky from his grasp, held onto her and ran back inside.

Broadway landed in a heap and nursed his aching jaw before getting back up and roaring after Hudson intending to get his mate back... again.

Hudson dashed across the great hall and into the hallways where he wasted no time and planted a kiss on her mouth as he ran. Becky smiled a little in her sleep as Hudson's beard tickled her and Hudson grinned. He knew what a woman wanted and he'd be damned if he would let that fat under-educated fool Broadway keep her.

Carrying the human into his quarters, Hudson locked the door behind him quietly, before gently sliding Becky onto the silky bed. The old gargoyle looked down at her sleeping form. 'Goddamn, she looks so peaceful', was the elders' first thought. That thought was quickly followed by another, more eager, one. 'Time to get started!'

* * * * *

Broadway wandered the halls, still searching for his mate, when he heard the delicate, but recognisable, moaning sounds coming from Hudson's room. Broadway walked over, trying the knob. Was Becky in there with him?! He knocked. "Hudson?!"

From inside, he heard Becky scream in surprise. She had woken up.

Broadway backed away from the door, gathering his strength, and charged it, intent on breaking it down, and rescuing HIS mate from Hudson's talons. But that was before the old one opened the door, muttering under his breath, and Broadway ploughed past him, knocking the old gargoyle to the floor.

Becky, reality still settling into her consciousness, realised what was happening. She was sitting on her butt on the bed, and Broadway was flying towards her, unable to stop, moving with all the speed and power of a freight train.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

KER-RASH!!

* * * * *

Becky had needed to spend some time alone to recover from the accidental collision earlier, so Broadway walked with Hudson toward the parapets. It was clear from the way they were glaring at one another that they weren't going there to talk. 

A loud "AHEM" from Goliath stopped them on their stroll a few feet from the castle balcony. Both husky gargoyles turned to see their leader approach, wearing his usual scowl. He had heard their entire thing, the whole incident with Becky a few seconds ago, from all the way down the other end of the hallway, which given the largeness of this castle, was practically miles away.

"I need to speak with you two."

"Aye lad, what is it?"

Goliath glanced at the city lights, a little uncertain on how to approach this, then looked at the two waiting males, his angry glare lessened. "I am concerned about the human woman. She seems to be most unfortunate, after the incident that had occurred earlier this evening."

Broadway paled. "You knew?!"

Hudson nodded. "Aye, boy. From the loud screams and the point of impact, it be clear that all of Staten Island could hear it."

Goliath, despite himself, chuckled. "It WAS very loud, but that's not really what I'm here to discuss. I am here to talk about the current arrangements."

Broadway looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... that she does not seem to appreciate the two of you using her in a game of - what do the humans call it? - Ah, 'Tug Of War'."

Broadway felt defensive. "That's not how it is!"

"Then how is it?"

The Aqua gargoyle shrugged absently. "Well, she likes it. Every time Hudson and I both mate with her at once, she screams in pleasure. Every time she goes somewhere with both of us, she gets a smile on her face."

"Aye, Goliath. Tis' only pleasure that the lass gets out of it."

The clan leader wasn't so sure. "Then why did she try to escape?"

Broadway had an answer ready. "She didn't escape. She just went for a pleasant stroll by herself, and she got lost. The streets can all seem to twist into each other."

"Aye," Hudson voiced his agreement, and Broadway grinned at the elder gargoyle.

"Hmmm..." Goliath rumbled deep in his oversized chest. "Perhaps you two are right. Perhaps the human does enjoy it. Perhaps I am only reading too much into this." He turned away from them, staring at the night sky, his eyes unreadable.

"Perhaps..."

* * * * *

Becky screamed as Broadway lifted her up and started to take her to their new private quarters that he had got Xanatos to set up for them. He had just told Becky the wonderful about them being mates and was about to take them to their room when… 

"Lad!" 

Broadway paused and cursed as he turned around and met Hudson's disapproving glare. "Err, hi Hudson." 

Hudson crossed his arms. "Don't be saying hi Hudson to me lad. Now get Becky off to the Great Hall. The rest of the clan is waiting for us… BOTH of us." He said the last part with a stern look to Broadway who cringed and nodded carrying Becky with him. 

"Oh and here," Hudson threw a small ice pack but missed and hit her head with it. 

"Ouch," Becky whined. 

Hudson grinned. "'Tis somethin to help with your aching head lass." 

'And cause one," Becky thought angrily wondering what the hell happened while she was out of it? 

The thought was interrupted when Broadway leaned his head down towards Becky's forehead, kissing her brow with his scaly lips. The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust, as the move of affection had brought Becky dangerously close to his neck. It was dirty, as though he had never washed his neck off. Then Broadway's lips were planted on her forehead like a suction cup and Becky, her face plastered against that filthy, dirty, aqua neck, suddenly couldn't breathe. 

'AIR!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME AIR!!' her mind screamed, and Becky mumbled in protest, her mouth and nose completely closed off from oxygen by the folds of fat that were smothering her, choking her. She NEEDED air desperately now!!

And then she had it. As quick as her air was cut off, it had returned. Broadway's neck was out of her face, and she wheezed, trying to regain her breath. 

Broadway frowned. "Becky?" When she didn't stop, he looked at the old Gargoyle accusingly. "Hudson!"

"Aye?"

"Look at what you did to my poor mate!!"

* * * * *

Broadway carried his loving mate, who was still moaning and holding the ice pack to her sore head, into the castle where all the clan was waiting. He smiled, joyfully at them and walked up to Goliath, ready to proclaim his new mate to the clan. They were happily cheering him on. Well, Brooklyn and Lex both kept sneaking glances at Becky. Broadway noticed but ignored it, choosing to focus on the ceremony, which was taking place.

"My family, my clan, I am pleased to present you all with my love and my mate!" Broadway smiled at them all. This was a happy moment... for him. Becky just wanted to get the hell out of there, but if she did, they would just find her again. "Becky and I met some time ago, and though things have been hard, it pleases me to announce to you all that our love is eternally lasting, and that she is the most beautiful female I have ever courted. May Becky join our clan as my mate," he caught Hudson's steeled gaze. "Uh, and Hudson's mate, now and forever!"

The other gargoyles cheered, and Broadway's smiling mug looked at her. "Say something, Becky!" The woman looked at him, her mind a complete blank, pondering how to respond for a few seconds. Unleashing her horror at this development most likely would not help or change her current situation, no matter how much she detested or feared it. After an expectant silence from the clan, Becky looked at them all and spoke the only thing, which came to mind.

"Uh... thank you all."

Oh dear god, where was the exit?!

* * * * *

Becky preferred not to think about what had happened after that eventful scene. They had spent the rest of the night with the clan joking, celebrating their marriage. Becky had even tried to quietly slip away but Hudson and Broadway were now always at her side and thus made it impossible for her to escape.

The worst part had been the wedding night... or should she say the wedding morning. Becky shuddered. The clan had got that weird stiff upper lip Owen to do some kind of spell that made Broadway and Hudson immune to the suns rays. So they would be able to sleep like normal humans... with her.

It had been an unpleasant experience with them the first time but bearable, the second time they had nearly crushed her to her bed, and now... Now it was a living nightmare come true. Even worse, she was probably condemned to it for the rest of her life.

Well, maybe not. There was always suicide. Except that she wouldn't REALLY kill herself. Not really. Maybe she could just... disappear. Let the clan think of her as dead while, in reality, Becky would change her appearance and name and start over somewhere else. Preferably, a place that was far away, so she could avoid the risk of being recognised either by Detective Maza or any of the gargoyles.

Hmmm...?

Becky thought, and planned, and considered. Then she looked at her watch, and she saw what time it was, and groaned. She was late. Becky forced her gaze away from the sparkling city below and turned back towards the gloomy recesses of the castle.

'It's only for a short time, girl,' she thought to herself as she headed back inside.

* * * * *

Becky groaned, as she prepared to put in the last of the laundry into the washing machine. 'How is it' she thought 'that the only things that my family wear are either loincloths or spandex and yet... I'm constantly washing clothes all night long every night.'

She bent over to put the washing in.

Suddenly, a loud shrill whistle came from behind her followed by an obnoxious voice. "Hiya Becks! Hey, gorgeous ass! How's about letting me have a free feel?"

Becky turned her head and glared daggers at the obnoxious gargoyle in question.

Brooklyn grinned and winked at her. He was another one of the clan that she cared the least for, but he didn't worry her. Brooklyn was all talk, as he would never dare try anything with her. If he ever did then he would have two huge angry gargoyles ripping him to shreds, not to mention one major-pissed off Angela!

He had once made the mistake of taking his flirting too far with her and had pinched her bottom. By the time Broadway and Hudson were through with him, he had two black eyes, one from each of her mates and a severe earache from all of the screeching and shouting from Angela.

Becky smiled, inwardly. From what the clan had told her, Angela had dumped Broadway for Brooklyn and at first, he had seemed thrilled by having the clan's only female as his mate. Unfortunately for him, Angela may look like a sweetheart, but the similarity ended there. It turned out that she was the world's most stuck up bitch that ever walked the earth. Broadway, as it turned out, had been the lucky one when he had got out of that relationship.

'Lucky me' Becky cursed. She could understand why Angela would dump Broadway. She'd do it in a second if she didn't know that no matter what; he'd follow her to the ends of the earth. She was a bit confused about her choosing Brooklyn though? Granted that compared to Broadway, Brooklyn had a MUCH finer figure than Broadway could ever hope to attain, but... How would she ever be able to kiss a guy who had a beak for a mouth?! Still, when you think about it, she didn't have much of a choice, as the only other available guy was Lexington.

Lexington seemed like a nice guy. At least when he was able to talk, which wasn't often because every time that he and she were together, he would get this far out secretive look in his eyes and stare at her with his tongue hanging out and drool coming out of his mouth.

The guy just freaked her out, so she preferred to keep her distance from him. Especially after that one time at Christmas when she had been hanging up the holly and Lexington had been there, holding the ladder. She was more than positive that he had been looking up her dress. Then the ladder had just *suddenly* toppled over, but Lexington had been there instantly to grab her and hold her steady. She had been too shaken by the experience to notice the disturbingly happy smile on his face that looked like he was stoned or that he had had his hand on her butt, which he didn't remove until they had walked all the way back to her room. It was only then that she noticed, but he had removed his hand before she could say anything, then Broadway had come in and, after hearing the story from Lexington and making sure that she was all right. He thanked Lex, over a million times for saving his love and to make matters worse, because Lexington had helped her, Broadway made him her official bodyguard while he and Hudson weren't there, so now she had to put up with the little weasel every night.

Still, like Brooklyn, he knew better than to try and make a deliberate pass at her. If Brooklyn could get beat up then they'd make short work out of a little guy like him. Plus, if it were a choice between Lexington and Broadway or Hudson then she'd choose the short guy any night.

Brooklyn never ceased grinning, as he looked her up and down, licking his beak almost hungrily. "Nice" he said "real, real nice."

Becky frowned "Brooklyn, unless you have something better to talk to me about instead of looking goggle-eyed at my tits then I think you should say goodnight."

Brooklyn put a paw to his heart and made an over-rated show at being shot. "Oh, how you wound me my fair lady!"

Becky glared at him "Just watch it, unless you want Broadway and Hudson to give you another hammering and Angela to give you another earful?!"

Brooklyn never stopped smiling and that irritated her even more. She quickly began setting the machine for wash.

"Well, I guess if that's how you feel," Brooklyn spoke once more. "then I guess I'd better be going."

Becky smiled, but said nothing. She was just pleased that she wouldn't have to hear his snide voice again for the evening. Maybe she should tell Hudson and Broadway about tonight? Let them beat Brooklyn up anyway. Teach the arrogant one a lesson.

"After all" Brooklyn continued "what chance do I have at courting such a beautiful and sexy woman? Especially one who so obviously loves and worships her two mates, especially Broadway!"

Becky paused at that, resisting the urge to hit something. If anything she wanted to straggle Brooklyn until his life support shut down.

"I mean, the way that you just kiss up to his ass like you do, it's obvious that I wouldn't have a chance!"

Becky dropped the carton of fabric softener that she had been holding and twirled around in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Brooklyn snorted "Oh come on! When have you ever known Broadway to keep his mouth shut about anything? Especially when concerning you! He's been bragging on about how his beautiful and loving mate worships the ground he walks on and literally kisses up to his ass like you did in bed." Brooklyn laughed "Really Becky! You knew that Broadway was head over heals in love with you. You don't have to keep kissing up to him."

Becky did scream then and threw the carton at him, which he successfully ducked from.

"Ohh, do I detect a temper tantrum?"

Becky forced herself to calm down and stood with her fists shaking at her sides "Get... out!"

Brooklyn mocked being hurt "Awww... No goodbye kisses? Or do I have to bend over for that?" He turned around and bent over with his hands on his loincloth belt, looking like he was about to moon her while making loud kissing noises with his beak.

That was it. Becky swung her foot, connecting it with his butt, which knocked the red gargoyle onto his front on the floor, and stormed out angrily.

Brooklyn sat up dazed and rubbing his rear, and watched as she stormed out of the room with fists clenched at her sides.

"So I take it you DON'T like kissing his ass?"

* * * * *

Becky fumed as she marched angrily down the hallways. How dare Broadway tell everyone about their... morning kiss? She shuddered. Now that Brooklyn knew about it she'd never hear the end of it.

She rounded the corner and spotted her children sitting on the floor giggling at something. Oh, yippee. She put on a brave face so as not to give away the fact that she absolutely despised the look of her kids.

"Hey babies," she said and watched them as they twisted around on their plump asses to look at her.

"Hey mommy!" They said in unison.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Mallory pointed at the wall just next to her wedding photo. It showed her in-between Broadway and Hudson. She looked like she was squashed. Not that she could remember any of it as she had been unconscious at the time.

Becky looked and saw red. There, right next to the wedding photo, was a small sketched drawing of two big fat gargoyles that were obviously Hudson and Broadway due to the drawings big sizes of them and Hudson's beard and Broadway's ears. But that wasn't the worst part. The two fatsos each had their back to a woman who had her lips puckered and were bending over with their pants down. Above the picture was some writing, which read :-

_'A dedication to all the wives of the world... May you never quit kissing up your husbands!'_

Becky swore and grabbed the piece of paper tearing it into little shreds. The children just looked at her funnily and then... Becky heard a loud squelching sound followed by an unpleasant odour. She gritted her teeth and looked around. "What... was... that?!"

Her son Leon looked up at her sweetly. "Mommy, I went poopy."

* * * * *

Becky took the clothes peg off her nose and breathed deeply now that she had removed the stale diaper and cleaned Leon's backside and man! Was there ever a lot of backside to clean! She put the talcum powder on him and slipped on the fresh diaper.

Leon giggled. "Again mommy again!"

Becky immediately held up her hands. "Don't you dare," she said. "One diaper change from either of you is enough for a lifetime."

Leon and Mallory both laughed. "No silly," Mallory said. "We wanna piggyback ride."

Becky felt her lungs deflate. "No!" She said a little too quickly and then added in more calmly. "Honey, you know I'm not strong enough to carry both of you..." 'Or even just one of you,' she added mentally. "Go ask one of your daddies."

But the kids weren't so easily swayed. "NO!" They both cried and Mallory began to eagerly attempt to climb up her back. "Wanna piggyback!"

"Mallory!" Becky said sternly hoping to get rid of them. "I said... OOF!" Becky gasped as Leon who had turned himself onto his front and stood up had jumped onto her back nearly flattening her and was screaming with delight. "Faster mommy! Faster!"

Mallory giggled, as Becky struggled to keep her balance with a two hundred-pound infant stuck on her back. She briefly lost her vision for a few seconds as Leon was holding her neck too tightly that she couldn't breathe properly. During that time, Mallory scampered in front of her mother at her feet and watched as she came towards her.

"Mommy!" Mallory cried, not wanting to be left out.

"Huh?" Becky said just as she tripped over her daughter and fell flat on her face.

"YAY!!!" Both kids yelled and jumped onto their mother's back and began bouncing up and down. "PIGGYBANK! PIGGYBANK! PIGGYBANK!"

'OOF! I'll give you a piggybank alright!' Becky thought angrily and tried in vain to get up but couldn't from the excessive weight on her. They were too heavy, and Becky thought that the excess weight would actually snap her spine. Then there'd be all the pain, and…

"GET OFF ME!" Amazingly, Becky's adrenaline kicked in right then, giving the human woman enough strength to buck the kids off, and rush out of the room quickly. The two hatchlings let her go, both of them staring after her, either of them too stunned to speak for a few seconds.

Then Mallory looked at her rookery brother. "What's wrong with Mommy?"

* * * * *

Becky felt like whimpering, as she sat between her two huge mates on the couch! Broadway and Hudson didn't have to go on patrol for a little while longer so she was stuck with them until then. They were all sitting on the king sized couch in the telly room that Xanatos had supplied to hold three, if not five, large gargoyles.

Broadway was sitting on the right with his arm around Becky, holding her close to his armpit that stank of B.O. while he scratched himself with his other hand. His huge gut was leaning over to her side and pushing up against her.

Hudson was on the left, holding the remote and drinking some vodka, which he offered to Becky that she firmly refused. She never drank now, as it was drinking that got her into this mess in the first place! Though she was tempted to do so, if only to escape this nightmare of a life of hers. Hudson also had his arm around her, his hand cupping her breast, giving it an affectionate squeeze and his enormous stomach looked like it was oozing all over her.

They also had their tails wrapped around her waist, so even if she were somehow able to get up, they would just pull her right back down again. The tips of the tails moved up and down, tickling her belly.

The result left her squashed in-between two of the clan's largest members and if that wasn't bad enough, it wasn't just them! Her two hatchlings, Mallory and Leon, were both lying on her lap, pinning her down to the couch. They were as heavy as two large gorillas! Mallory was lying on her back snoring loudly, as she was no doubt dreaming of the cooking channel.

Leon looked as though he was dreaming about sword fights, as he was constantly shooting out his fists and punching her in his sleep. When Hudson saw this, he just smiled and called him 'a little warrior' and gave him a proud little pat on the head.

Bronx was also there, sleeping at the foot of the couch after he had given Becky's feet a thorough bath with his rough tongue, which were now drying up from all of his drool. He was the only other gargoyle besides Broadway and Hudson who was obsessed with her! Since living at the castle, he'd been at her side almost constantly, begging for doggy treats, tickles on the belly and scratches behind the ear... etc.

'Kind of like Broadway' she weakly smiled. In truth, she didn't really mind Bronx, not much anyway. He was a loyal and loveable mutt. It was just that he was so damn heavy and a royal pain! Just this night, right after awakening, he had ran up and nearly flattened her when pouncing on her to give her a lick.

'Hey! He's starting to sound more and more like Broadway every second.' She nearly laughed out loud at that thought. Bronx even looked like Broadway, with the colour of the skin, and those fish ears. A lot of the time, when Bronx and Broadway got excited about something, they would even look similar in facial expressions. The same lolling tongue, the happy eyes. She sometimes wondered if perhaps if one of Broadway's parents had got a little too friendly with one of the clan's mutts at one time. 'It wouldn't surprise me,' she thought. Since coming to the Eyrie, she had grown from simply hating the gargoyles to downright despising them.

One of Becky's chores was to give Bronx a walk in Central Park. She had tried escaping twice while doing that, but Bronx had always stayed by her side and when she had got too far away from the Eyrie... The first time, he had run in-between her legs and carried her home to the Eyrie on his back like a horse. The second time, he had just grabbed her by the skirt with his mouth and dragged her back, kicking and screaming, giving the whole public a good joke to laugh at.

It was clear then that as much as Bronx liked her... He wasn't about to let her escape! Whether it was because he didn't want her to go or that he was just loyal to his masters, she didn't know. The only thing that she was sure of was that if she ever got the chance? She'd send him on a one way trip to the vets! Either that or she'd get him fixed!

She squirmed, as she was wedged in-between the two fatsos like a hot dog. The squirming made them laugh and they each gave Becky a small playful whack on the shoulder, telling her to stop tickling them.

Becky felt like committing murder, but she had bigger problems as the sudden movement had woken up Bronx. He yawned, stretched himself and scratched behind his ear with his hide leg before picking up where he had left off and began licking her feet again.

"Ohhhh crap." Becky said, as she felt her feet start to get wet again.

* * * * *

Hudson moaned as he came in. He took off his sword and belt, placing them on the couch before allowing himself to fall into it, causing the walls of the room to shake a little.

Becky spared him a hateful glance and went back to polishing the TV screen for him.

"Be a good lass and rub old Hudson's feet for me," Hudson said as he lifted up his feet on the footstool and wiggled his toe-talons.

Becky shuddered and put on a brave face, as she got up. She held her breath, as she sat down in front of the footstool, held out her hands and started to rub and massage Hudson's stinking old feet.

"Ohh" Hudson sighed "that be wonderful! Oh that's it! Right there."

After a few minutes of feeling his crusty feet, Becky was ready to call it quits and throw up... or at least put on a nose peg. She was about to say so when Broadway called her.

"HONEY! Will you come in here? I have to go on patrol in a little while and I don't want to be late!"

"COMING!" Becky said, enthusiastically, as she was eager to get away from Hudson's feet.

Hudson cursed, but told her 'Thanks for the great massage' and he looked forward to having it again soon. He gave her a quick kiss and a swat on her rump before she went on her way.

'Thank God for that!' She thought 'I never thought I'd be glad to hear Broadway call my name in a million years.'

If you were to judge Broadway and Hudson by their personalities then you would find them to be completely different. They were totally un-alike and shared none of the same tastes in music, TV or anything except for two main things. Namely, the gargoyle's instinct to protect and... Her! 

Despite his great age, Hudson still had a lot of the warrior inside of him, as Goliath would say.

'Yeah' she thought 'a warrior of the bed chamber.' He was as hyper as Broadway and between the two of them, she never got any sleep or any moment of peace and he couldn't keep his claws off of her, as he was forever fondling her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Hudson…, which she didn't but that was beside the point. If she had to choose between him and Broadway then she'd pick... well, she didn't know whom she'd pick! Probably Hudson. It was just that he was so... so... OLD! Every time that she was near him, she thought she was married to her grandfather.

'Well, at least he still has his teeth' she thought and then grimaced, as she had a mental picture of Hudson, in years from now, with all of his teeth gone and giving her slobbery kisses with only his gums. URGH.

She walked over to their bedroom and stepped in "Broadway? You wanted to…" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Ohhh... God no!"

Broadway was standing at the foot of their bed, which had now got a large sheet over it. Placed next to the bed was a huge bucket of warm soapy water with a sponge in it. He was slipping out of his clothes and had just pulled the last bit of the spandex suit off before he noticed that she had arrived.

"Oh great, you're here!" He exclaimed cheerfully before hopping onto the bed, kneeling on all fours so that she would have clear access to every part of his body "I'm ready for my sponge bath now!"

'OH FUCK!!!' Becky felt like screaming, but bit her cheek to hold the panic in. Just do it and get it over with, girl!

Forcing back a gag, Becky dipped the sponge into the bucket and scrubbed Broadway's winged back with the small object. From his angle on the bed and her angle of where she was standing, Becky had a full clear view of Broadway's ass, and she did her best not to vomit right then and there. The large aqua gargoyle shivered in sensual pleasure as the sponge scraped across that area between her back and his wings. Becky realised that was Broadway's sensitive spot and resolved not to do that area again, lest the fat winged one get feisty.

She wet the sponge again and slid it smoothly across his fat-rippled shoulders, keeping her eyes closed the entire time she wiped his body. Becky had had no intention of seeing him naked AT ALL, and thus had done the entire sponge bath with both eyes firmly shut. Unfortunately, with her eyes closed, Becky didn't see as Broadway turned over, showing his naked front in her direction.

Then, when she had blindly rubbed the sponge across what she thought was his back, she actually brushed against a certain spot, and felt it. 'Oh, dear god, please don't let that be what I think it was.'

Becky, on pure impulse, opened her eyes. When she heard Broadway's moan, and saw the position that he was in, her mind screamed. Oh, god! SHE HAD JUST TOUCHED HIS SCHLONG WITH THE SPONGE! OH DEAR GOD NO!!!

Broadway's passion moan ceased, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Why'd you stop?" Becky couldn't answer. The shock was too great. Her mouth moved, but she said nothing. 

Broadway grinned, taking this as a sign of needy affection. Before she could react, Broadway had pulled her on the bed, and was trying to have his way with her. Becky screamed, but, of course, but it did no good.

The fat gargoyle was too caught up in the moment.

"WORK IT BECKY! GIVE ME SOME LOVE, BABY!!!"

Becky wanted to scream but couldn't, as Broadway's big heavy body had once again crushed the air out of her lungs. Broadway began work to free her from her clothes but just as he was about to...

"Broadway lad!" Hudson's voice boomed from the hallway. "Come along now! We've got some patrolling to do!"

Broadway moaned in disappointment and looked down at his beautiful mate. "Gee whiz," he said. "Talk about lousy timing huh babe?"

Becky could only nod as her face had turned purple from lack of breathing.

Broadway smiled and leaned to give her a kiss. "Thanks for the bath anyway, I'll be sure to return the favour," he said the last part with a wink and got up to fetch his loincloth and leave.

Once he was gone, Becky praised the lord for sending Hudson but prayed to him even harder for one or any of the muggers that Broadway should meet tonight to have a gun and to have a clean shot at him.

* * * * *

Becky sighed, pulling her grey cotton bathrobe off over her shoulder, as the closed bathroom began to build up with steam. The tub was filling up, and the water was very, very warm. Just the way Becky liked it. Sliding one leg over the edge of the porcelain surface, Becky sighed in contentment as she slipped into the water. Ahh, pleasure! And even better, the one place she could go where there wouldn't be any gargoyles around.

Or so she thought, not noticing the little hole drilled right beneath an oil painting of Mrs. Fox Xanatos on the wall in front of her, with a keen watchful eye practically poking right through it.

* * * * *

"Ohhh yeah baby!" Lexington hissed under his breath, his tail twitching as his eyes roamed all over Becky's naked body. It was only too easy to watch through the peephole, which had been hidden underneath an oil painting of Fox Xanatos that resided on the wall in the next room.

Despite having two kids with Broadway and Hudson, the clan's biggest members, as well as night after night of looking after them by giving them baths, feeding them, listening to them whine and complain and having to put up with their excessive weights (and the kids were just as bad). Becky had somehow managed to keep her figure intact, which was most likely due to having her husbands on top of her every night, ensuring she'd always have a flat stomach.

Lexington's body temperature rose and his tail danced wildly as Becky rubbed and shook her breasts, soaping them and her other parts. It had been one of his best ideas ever to have this peephole drilled. He wondered if he should tell Brooklyn about it? Nah! Why should he have to share this with anyone? He was having a good enough time as it was without having anyone muck it up for him.

Having decided, Lexington went back to the show and watched Becky shake her hips while humming to herself. His green skinned hand slid into his loincloth and Lexington began to jerk off as he watched through the hole. Broadway had excellent taste in females. Definitely.

"Ohhhhh yeah... That's it Becky, don't cover anything up. Ohhh you're a bad, bad girl."

* * * * *

Broadway walked down the living quarters that he and Becky occupied. He had just come back from patrol and had spotted his human mate enter the bathroom earlier, clad only in her grey robe. She had obviously been going to bathe. Broadway grinned pleasantly. The idea had potential and he had promised to return the favour, so why not join her?

Unbuckling his loincloth, Broadway opened the bathroom door and went inside.

* * * * *

Becky opened her eyes, feeling a presence above her, that feeling of not being alone washing over her and when she saw that it was Broadway grinning down at her with his loincloth just barely holding on, she felt like screaming.

"Hey Becky, mind if I join you?" Broadway asked. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped over to the side, right in front of the oil painting, bent over, and dropped his loincloth. Becky squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see THAT.

Suddenly, there was a loud shrill-like scream that came from behind Broadway. Both of them looked at the wall, confused.

"What was that?" Broadway asked, as he stood there naked.

"Err, dunno," Becky said and then hurried out of the tub. "You wait here and I'll go see, bye!"

"Oh, but Bec... " But Becky had already slammed the bathroom door and was gone.

Broadway looked at the door for a few seconds and then just shrugged. "Oh well," he said. "I guess she'll be back in a little while, so I might as well wait." He got into the tub and sat down waiting or his one true love.

She'd be back pretty soon.

* * * * *

Brooklyn hummed as he made his way down the hallway and then stopped as he saw Lexington slowly walking towards him, the small green one looking deathly fearful.

"Hey Lex," Brooklyn said cheerfully but wondering what was up with him. "What's up? You been on… "

He didn't get to finish as Lexington suddenly shot forward and grabbed him in a tight bear-like hug, shaking all over.

"Lex!" Brooklyn said in astonishment. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lex's voice quivered. "I... I looked straight into the abyss Brook!" He clung tighter to Brooklyn's arm. "I looked straight into the gateway to Hell... And it smiled at me!!!" Lexington suddenly retched and covered Brooklyn's arm with vomit.

"Oh God!!" Brooklyn shouted and jumped back to run to the nearest bathroom leaving his obviously emotionally scarred buddy behind, shivering in fear.

* * * * *

TWO HOURS LATER:

Broadway still sat in the now cold bathtub fuming and wondering. "Where the heck is she?!"

* * * * *

The next few days came and went by slowly, Becky's mental anguish never diminishing, never decreasing, as each night with Broadway and Hudson was taking its' toll on her. She had considered smashing them but somehow Owen always seemed to show up with something for her to do right when she was thinking this. Was He a mind reader?

Last night had been one of the worst yet. Xanatos had invited the clan to have dinner, and they accepted.

On the way to the great hall for their meal, Hudson had asked to walk with Becky there. Deciding that it would be a good idea to get a break from Broadway, Becky accepted. Hudson still made her nuts but he wasn't as annoying to her as Broadway was.

Or so she had thought.

They had strolled together towards the dinner table, Bronx walking next to Hudson's feet, when Hudson's tail suddenly snaked up and wrapped itself around Becky's neck, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. Hudson laughed, watching the agitated girl through amused eyes. Becky looked so annoyed, that the aged gargoyle thought that perhaps it was time to give her some amusement. Make her laugh.

"Lass, perchance you walk like a dog fer me, aye?"

Bronx had woofed, protesting in his doggy voice, this statement, but Hudson was adamant. Becky found the grip of Hudson's tail too strong to break free of as it gently but firmly pulled her onto her hands and her feet. She began to walk, though not of her own free will, along the hallway, similar to the way Bronx did.

Speaking of which, the gargbeast, not liking this lack of attention and angry over the prospect of another "pet" in the territory, ran up behind Becky, and before Hudson could stop him…

ARRRGH! DEAR GOD THERE WAS A PAIN IN HER ASS!! AHH, MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!!

Becky got to her feet, screaming, wrenching free of the leash like tail, and ran down the hall, somehow carrying Bronx with her, as the doggoyle kept hold of her butt.

"Aye!" Hudson called after her, but she was already gone.

The Xanatos family, and the clan, looked up in surprise and wonder as Becky rushed into the room, Bronx's jaws still glued to her ass.

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF OF ME!! GET HIM OFF OF MY ASS!!! OWOWOWOW!!!"

Everyone snickered in restrained laughter as Goliath came forward and subtly pulled Bronx off of the poor woman's posterior. He looked at her as he kept Bronx at bay, concerned and ignoring the laughter that had broken out among the others. "Are you all right?"

"Aye," Hudson answered, appearing in the entrance to the Great Hall looking worn out as he breathed heavily. "She'll be fine."

Becky glared at him, her ass throbbing and her fists clenching and unclenching as she desperately fought to hold her anger. 

"Yeah," Broadway said jokingly. "She's got an ass of steel!" He playfully swatted her on the bum, but he was always forgetting how strong he was and what with Bronx's bite marks still on her person, needless to say his slap was not very pleasant and hurt a lot. 

That did it! Becky exploded. 

"YOU STUPID BRAINLESS TUB OF BLUBBER!!!" She shouted into his stocky face. 

Broadway gasped. He'd never known Becky to shout at him so. "What's the matter ba... " He would have said babe but Becky never gave him the chance to. 

"DON'T CALL ME BABE YOU DUMB SHIT!" She screamed. "I'M SICK OF YOU AND GRANDPA OVER THERE RUNNING MY LIFE! EVER SINCE I MET YOU, I'VE BEEN ATTACKED, HARASSED, SLOBBERED, WALKED LIKE A DOG, BITTEN, HUMILIATED AND CRUSHED RIGHT INTO MY BED! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN HALF OF IT!" 

Broadway and the clan backed up a bit from the violently shouting Becky. 

Hudson snorted indignantly at Becky for calling him 'Grandpa.' He didn't take that kind of tone from any villain or street thug let alone his own mate. He strode over to where Becky was venting her frustration and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around to say so. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong time to... 

[SLAP] 

Becky's hand whizzed past and slapped him so hard that his head actually snapped to the side, nearly breaking his neck in the process. Everyone stared, agape, at the angry woman. Hudson could only stand there and stutter, not just because Becky had never struck one of her family before, but because it was against gargoyle tradition. No mate ever struck out against his or her mate without cause! 

Hudson growled. "Beckyyyy..." 

She glared daggers at the aged gargoyle. "WHAT?!"

Hudson's eyes flared temporarily in that bright white tone before they returned to normal. "You... slapped me..." He spoke quietly, trying to keep his surprised anger restrained. "Mates do not slap Gargoyles... it is not the Gargoyle Way..."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GARGOYLE TO YOU, HUSKY ASS?!"

That did it. Becky had crossed the line, and Hudson's enraged response, his loud roar, let the entire building, if not all of Manhattan, know it. 

Broadway tried to play the part of the peacemaker. "Becky... Hudson... let's just sit down and talk about this, k?"

The angry girl whirled on him. "AND YOU?! THE BIGGEST, FATTEST, UGLIEST, POOREST EXCUSE FOR A MALE, HUMAN OR GARGOYLE, THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!!! EVERY TIME WE MAKE LOVE, YOUR BULBOUS HULK ALMOST CRUSHES MY SPINE ALMOST TO THE POINT OF MY BEING WHEELCHAIR CONFINED!!! YOU ALSO HAVE THE BEST NAME FOR YOURSELF!! BROADWAY?! PERFECT NAME FOR SOMEONE WHO COULD OUTWEIGH A SUMO WRESTLER AND STILL HAVE ENOUGH ROOM TO MAKE A SMALL EARTHQUEAKE EVERY TIME THAT YOU WALK!!!! AND EVERY TIME WE KISS, YOUR BREATH REMINDS ME OF THE SMELL OF ROADKILL!! HOW ABOUT TRYING SOME BREATH MINTS FOR A CHANGE!!! WHY DON'T YOU LOSE SOME WEIGHT, YOU OBESE, GASEOUS, OVERWEIGHT, ROADKILL-BREATH, AIRLINER-SIZED, PIECE... OF... APE... SHIT!!!!"

The girl stopped for breath right there, panting loudly. The expression of Broadway's face could be compared to an angry volcano about to erupt.

Hudson growled quietly, his anger in his voice. "Becky... You need to calm down, lass."

Becky, all the rage gone now, looked at Hudson and gulped at the angry glare he was throwing at her and suddenly wished she had taken a pill before she left her room. Hudson stared at her, looking UNIMAGINABLY pissed off. Boy, had she done it now. Becky cowered slightly, her fueled rage beginning to falter into shock as she fully realised what might happen now. What would her punishment be?

Becky looked, helplessly, at the other humans and the gargoyles that were gathered around the table, all staring at her in shock. They could not comprehend what they had just seen happen. Becky slapping Hudson after screaming angrily after Broadway?! Not possible.

But they all knew that it was.

Goliath was the first to speak, his deep, rumbling voice slicing through the thick silence of the air like a knife through margarine. "What have you done?"

Becky looked at Broadway, whose jaw was agape in mortified astonishment, then her gaze shifted to Goliath. "I, I... I didn't mean to... I just..." she paused, trying to decide what to say next. "I lost control."

Everyone watched her, that heavy fog of silence still lingering.

Becky looked fearfully at Goliath, knowing what was coming. "What's my punishment?"

* * * * *

Becky fumed as she scrubbed the hallway floor with the wet sponge mop. It had been a bad week for her, as she had got more and more grouchy, snapping at Broadway. That had evolved into a shouting match that Hudson had gotten involved in, and before she even knew what was happening, the woman found herself ordered to clean up the hallways as punishment.

Cursing under her breath, Becky dipped the mop into the bucket, yanking the sopping item out and slapping it onto the marble floor again. What a nice situation… NOT. 

She had gotten herself into this. All of this. If she hadn't briefly befriended Broadway and Hudson to begin with, she wouldn't be on the verge of having a freak-out. And if she hadn't badmouthed them both earlier, unleashing her pent-up aggression, she also wouldn't have been confined to mopping the floors.

She was so content in her work, so focused on just getting it done, so she could get some sleep, that she didn't notice Broadway sneaking up behind her. She jumped as the Aqua gargoyle's scaly hands moved over her face, covering her eyes. "Guess who?"

She didn't even have to. "Broadway?"

He took his hands away and moved in front of her, smiling. Not a care in the world... Not even anger for the way she had talked to him earlier. Just love. For himself, and his beautiful human mate, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her oval-shaped face, was that lust in her eyes?

He leaned down to kiss her, and Becky pulled away, a look of disgust on her face, which Broadway thought was exhaustion. "So, you're too tired to fool around, huh?" He grabbed her up in his blue-greenish arms. "Let's leave, then."

Becky opened her mouth to protest, to explain that she did not feel like going anywhere, especially with him, and that she only wanted to finish her job. But when she saw the determination in his eyes, the girl sighed inwardly, knowing that no argument would sink into Broadway's thick melon head. So she relented, dropping the mop into the bucket, and rolling her eyes irritatingly.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * * * *

They went gliding that night. Her and Broadway.

The fat aqua gargoyle held her tightly in his burly, protective arms as they sailed casually over the city. And, for once, Becky was actually enjoying her time with Broadway. Sure, she found him needy and obsessive, but from up, lying in Broadway's grasp, not entirely annoyed, she realised that the city was beautiful from up here. It was incredible. She had never seen the lights of Manhattan from way high up before, and she found that she actually liked it.

Then Broadway swooped lower towards the ground, and Becky was disappointed that her pleasant sightseeing journey had ended so quickly. The fat-ass gargoyle's face suddenly beamed. It practically glowed. "Oh, boy! Hot dog stand!" He was so enthused that he let go of Becky, and the girl screamed as she fell. Fortunately, at that point, they had only been ten feet up, and a bush had broken her fall.

"OW!"

Broadway, after wolfishly devouring the hot dog, suddenly realised that something was wrong. And then it struck him. Where the hell was Becky?!

"Uh... Becky?"

He spotted the girl lying in the bushes. Luckily, she was still breathing. Thank god. If Broadway had accidentally killed his own mate, he didn't know what he would've done.

"Becky?"

No answer from the girl. "Are you okay?" Broadway frowned when there was still no response. He looked around at the sky, seeing if any of the others had been flying by and seen what happened. When he was assured that they hadn't, he looked guilty, like a child caught with its' hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Uh-oh."

* * * * *

Goliath looked up from his book, somewhat surprised, as Broadway entered the main hall of the castle, his mate in his arms. "What happened?"

Broadway tried to think. "Uhhh..." His mind raced to produce a believable story to give his leader, a lie to explain Becky's condition without getting himself in trouble. Maybe he could say that Demona had attacked Becky? No, that was stupid. Maybe he could... No. That wasn't right, either. What could Broadway say?

But Goliath was in no mood for lame excuses and dirty white lies. It had been a dull night, with little crime rate this evening. When things got peaceful, Goliath got bored. And when Goliath got bored, he also became short-fused. 

"What has happened to the human?!"

"She... well, that is... I, uh... I dropped her."

"You WHAT?!" Goliath was speechless. This wasn't entirely a surprise, considering Broadway wasn't the smartest gargoyle around, but it was still a bit of a shock, as Goliath had never thought that THIS would've happened. 

"I dropped her." No way to avoid the truth now.

"Take her to your quarters, and let her sleep. Perhaps a few hours' rest will help." Broadway nodded, and followed his leaders' wishes, laying Becky carefully in his bed, so as not to wake her, and slid the covers over her quiet form, kissing her on the forehead before he left the room.

"Goodnight, Becky."

He shut the door behind him.

* * * * *

2 NIGHTS LATER

Broadway had just left his two children with a distressed Lexington who was even now struggling to stay up with the two young heavyweights on his back. 

They had wanted a piggyback. 

"Broadway!" Lex screeched in agony and pain. "Help meee!!" Broadway only grinned in amusement. "Sorry, Lex!" He answered playfully over his wide shoulder as he walked away. "You're on your own!"

"You basta—" Lexington's curse, followed by the sound of struggling grunts, were all Broadway heard as he continued on his merry way.

Broadway whistled merrily as he went into the TV room looking for Becky. He found Hudson there instead watching an episode of Monty Python with the sound of music coming out of it. Broadway paused and listened to the words:- 

"Sit on my face and tell me that you love me._  
I'll sit on your face and tell you I love you, too.  
I love to hear you oralise  
  
_

When I'm between your thighs._  
You blow me away!_

Sit on my face and let my lips embrace you.  
I'll sit on your face, and then I'll love you truly.  
  


Life can be fine if we both sixty-nine  
If we sit on our faces in all sorts of places and play  
Till we're blown away!" 

Broadway blinked at the words. What an unusual song! 

"Allo lad," Hudson suddenly said making Broadway jump. 

"Oh hi Hudson, how's it going?" Broadway replied wondering how Hudson had heard him come in. 

Hudson half smiled at Broadway's naivety and stupidity since he always made enough noise, even when he was creeping about, to make a deaf man hear him. 

"I just been watching the Monty Python Show," Hudson said. 

"Becky been here?" Broadway questioned. 

Hudson shook his head. "Nay, the lass said she'd be wanting a nap." 

Broadway nodded, wondering if she was still pissed about him *accidentally* dropping her when he saw that hot dog stand. He sat down in front of the television set where the cast were repeating the song. 

Hudson looked thoughtfully at the TV screen, "Humans certainly ave an odd way of mating don't they lad?" 

"Hudson... " Broadway said smirking. "It's only comedy and make believe. It's not real." 

Hudson looked at him indignantly. "Och, I know that this is lad, however I've been watching more or less the same thing on nearly all the porn channels." 

Broadway's ears pricked up. "How do you know we have porn channels?!" 

Hudson's cheeks went red. "Err... That's not important right now." 

'Well that explains where he got the whip and the chains from,' Broadway thought. Hudson had once come to bed one morning with a large whip and some chains that they had Becky chain them up with. He had enjoyed it though he thought that Becky had overdone it a bit with the whip. 

Becky had seemed to enjoy it too, as she had whipped their asses so hard that they couldn't sit down for a week. She continued doing it even after they had shouted the safety word to her a dozen times. 

They had decided on a safety word, which the others had to stop whatever they were doing no matter what. They had finally decided on, 'Big Mac meal with large fries and a coke.' But for some reason, she didn't seem to hear them the first 10 times they said it. 

Hudson stroked his beard in wonder. "Hmmm... " He said. "I wonder?" 

"Wonder what Hudson?" Broadway asked, as he spotted a bag of cheese crunchies and set to work on eating them. 

Hudson shrugged. "Och, well like I said, I've seen many a fine program that shows a human couple right before mating when one of them or both sit on the other's face, wriggling about and telling them they love them." 

"So?" 

Hudson continued stroking his beard. "Well maybe it's a human custom, one they do after marriage?" 

"A human custom?!" Broadway paused in his eating long enough to give Hudson a confused stare before grabbing another handful and munching them again. 

"Aye," Hudson said thoughtfully. "Recall that Becky did not seem to act sooo.... sterical, until after we were mated. Maybe it's because we never told her we loved her through that way before? For all we know it could be a sacred ritual of the humans and she's mad because we never did it?" 

Broadway looked blankly at Hudson for a bit, not knowing what to think, which was nothing new. 

He wondered whether Hudson actually believed any of this or if he was just trying to get them both to try something new with Becky. 

'I wonder how long Hudson has been watching those porn channels,' Broadway thought. Since getting married to Becky, Hudson had been the one who had suggested and tried everything from whips and black leather outfits to nurse's uniforms and giant diapers. 

Broadway smirked as he remembered. He had enjoyed the night when he and Hudson had played being the babies, wearing giant diapers, with Becky as their nursemaid... Especially when it was feeding time! 

Broadway grinned. They must play that game again some time real soon! 

To be honest, he had watched enough porn on the Internet and television and saw how some human mates did what Hudson was saying. He wondered if it was true? 

"It's a bit odd," Broadway admitted though secretly he was already aroused and wondered what it would be like to try it. 

Hudson scratched his near baldhead. "Aye, tis an odd custom for sure, but then there's a lot we don't know about human mating rituals in this world and we wouldn't want to offend her." 

Broadway nodded eagerly, not wanting to disappoint his ladylove. They agreed and walked to their chambers where they found Becky snoozing. 

"So Umm..." Broadway whispered. "Do you wanna go first or shall I?"

They pondered this for a while.

* * * * *

She dreamed.

It was a pleasant one, too. In her slumber, deep in the recesses of her mind, Becky laughed gleefully as she stood over Broadway and Hudson, both of whom were shackled to the wall. They sobbed and cried, tears flowing down their faces, begging for their lives. 

But Becky would not show mercy upon these two, for, after all, they had driven her completely nuts. All the humiliation, the 'love' that she endured from them, would all end this night. She raised the heavy chainsaw in her hands, ready to teach them why they should never have messed with her.

Then, in her dream, before she could carry out the torture, Becky suddenly felt the weight of what seemed like two pianos sitting on her, one on her face, the other on her chest. Becky gasped in her dream, and struggled to stand, but the invisible force kept its' unyielding hold on her.

Then, the dream faded away, and as Becky returned to the land of reality, she realized, without opening her eyes, that the pressure was still there. What the hell was it?! Could it be Broadway and Hudson?!

"I love you, Becky." It was Broadway's voice, speaking from somewhere, some place that existed outside of her tightly clenched eyes. 

OH, PLEASE, GOD. NO. NOT THEM.

Becky, hoping to see otherwise, opened her eyes. Yep, Broadway was sitting on her face, his large bulbous ass cutting off her oxygen… AGAIN. If she thought she'd had it bad last time, with her breath cut off by Broadway's neck, his ASS was even worse!!

Hudson was on her stomach, licking Becky's stomach in that sensitive area by the belly button, and Becky half-laughed hysterically, and half-screamed in surprise and fear. Broadway took the sound as a noise of pleasure. He began to rock his hips sensually.

"Oh, yeah, Becky! Work it, babe!"

Somehow, Becky was still alive when the gargoyles finished their mating ritual a half-hour later.

* * * * *

Becky fumed angrily. Her rage before at the dinner was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now.   
  
Not only had she been submitted to a terrible humiliation by being paraded around like a dog and then getting her ass bitten because of it and after slapping the guy who was responsible a few nights ago, she had been forced to mop up all the floors of the castle every night for the following two weeks! She had also been given a free glide around the city with Broadway, only to be dropped like a stone into the bush thus getting her hair messed up and straining her back! 

Then after she took a short nap, she woke up to find Broadway's huge bare ass shining down on her, as he sat down on her face saying that he loved her. Followed by Hudson who did the exact same thing only he seemed to take his precious time with it when getting up.   
  
The morons had apparently thought that sitting on people's faces was a human custom of saying that they loved them or another way of kissing or something.   
  
To say she was mad would be a severe understatement... She was ballistic!   
  
There was no way she was going to let them get away with this. She had literally nearly died when they had sat on her, her skull had felt like it was going to crush. The only reason it didn't was because the pillow she'd been lying on was so soft that it had sunk beneath the extra weight.   
  
She was still going to have nightmares for the rest of her life though. The awful images of those big wobbly brown and aqua buttocks as they descended and closed around on her while they sang that stupid 'I'm gonna sit on your face,' song was forever etched in her memory and now... It was payback time!   
  
But how? How was she going to get even with the two thickos?! What could she possibly do, that would allow her revenge and a possible means of escape?!  
  
Becky thought long and hard until finally it hit her... Literally.   
  
[CRASH]   
  
Becky wheezed as she felt something hit into the back of her head. She saw spots for a few seconds as she lay dazed on the floor.   
  
"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "What hit me?"   
  
"Woof."   
  
She looked up just in time to meet Bronx's slobbering tongue as he licked her to say hello. His tail wagged happily as the gargdog kept at it, his tongue bathing Becky's face as the girl squeezed her eyes shut in surprise, horror, and disgust.  
  
"Ugh!" Becky swore. "Get off of me!"   
  
"Hiya Becks," Brooklyn said as he came into the room. "Sorry about the bumper on the head, Bronx got a little too excited and went into overdrive."   
  
Becky was about to start shouting at him to get out and take the dumb mutt with him when suddenly... She smiled.   
  
"Brooklyn," she said almost seductively. "What are you doing tonight?"   
  
Brooklyn paused, a bit confused at her sudden change of behaviour and... Was she hitting on him????!!  
  
"Okay," Brooklyn said. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Becky?!"   
  
Becky giggled. "I'm just... interested in what you're doing tonight." She touched her breast, smiling casually, and squeezed it a little, making Brooklyn moan. "You haven't got anything planned have you?"   
  
Brooklyn swallowed. "Well... well me and Angie... We were chest planning to grope a breast of fresh ass... I MEAN WE WERE _JUST_ PLANNING TO _GRAB_ A _BREATH OF FRESH _AIR_!"   
  
Becky giggled again though inwardly she was saying, 'What a dork, this is too easy.' "Are you sure you wanna go? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?"   
  
Brooklyn looked like he was hyperventilating. "Uh... Uhhh... Ohh yeah I'd love to, but what about... You know, your mates?" He paused. "What if Angie found out? What would she say?"   
  
Becky smirked. "What they won't know can't hurt them... or you."   
  
Brooklyn's face lit up, he picked Bronx up and threw him outside with Bronx woofing in protest. He then ran over to where she was, his beak opened and somehow puckered for kissing.   
  
Becky quickly held out her hand. "Ohhh no, no , no. Not now my big warrior!"   
  
Brooklyn looked at her in dismay, ignoring Bronx's protesting woofs outside the door. "Why?"   
  
Becky shrugged. "It wouldn't be proper, besides I have too much to do. Why don't you and I meet say, in one hour in the Great Hall?"   
  
Brooklyn nodded eagerly. "Yeah sure, but err... "   
  
"What?"   
  
"Could I have one kiss before you go?" Brooklyn looked like a kid pleading for a sweet.   
  
Becky sighed and shuddered. 'God I hope he doesn't peck.'   
  
She nodded and allowed Brooklyn to give her a kiss. "OW!"   
  
"Sorry," Brooklyn said. "Damn beak always gets in the way."   
  
Becky rubbed her cheek and, despite her annoyance, smiled sweetly at him. The plan was underway.  
  
* * * * *_

  
Becky walked along the hallway when she spotted Lexington, again struggling with Mallory and Leon on his back. The green gargoyle's eyes were much wider then usual, which was no surprise, given the large weights on his back that were on the verge of dropping him to the floor.  
  
'I'm surprised he's lasted this long,' she thought. "Hey kids," she said out-loud.   
  
"MOMMY!!" They both cried out and jumped off Lex's back, making him sag and sigh deeply in relief. At last they were off of him!!!  
  
The two hatchlings rushed up to their human mother and embraced each of her legs almost crushing them with their gargoyle strength.   
  
Becky cringed. "Alright honeys, that's enough. Say, daddy Broadway was making some double triple chocolate fudge in the kitchen if you want some?"   
  
"YAY!!" The two cried out and ran off on all fours towards the kitchen. The woman watched them go, sighing as the feeling returned to her legs.  
  
Lexington huffed, trying to get his breath back. "Thanks Becky," he swore. "No offense, but damn your kids weigh a ton!"   
  
Becky nodded. "If you think you had it bad?! Try playing horsy with them at least twice every night and then tell me how you feel now!"   
  
Lex blanched at the thought of having to give those two mini heavyweights two horsy rides every night. "Owwww," he moaned as he moved his back. "I think my back's strained."   
  
"Oh dear," Becky said in what seemed to be genuine courtesy, which was very unusual for her. "Here, let me take you in here and see what I can do."   
  
Lex felt Becky's hands move under him and helped gently pull him to his feet and carry him into the nearby room. It was one of the many guestrooms in the Eyrie that they kept just in case of company (you never know when another clan of gargoyles who have been asleep for 1000 years will pop up someday).   
  
She shut the door behind her and laid him down on the bed. She inspected his scaly back closely. Some of it looked sore, all right.   
  
Lex sighed in relief as he lay down on the soft silk sheets of the bed.   
  
"Now let me see what I can do here," Becky said, as she began to press and rub down on his back, being gentle with her strength, so as not to hurt him. Not that she cared if she hurt him, but it was part of her plan. If Lexington was too sore, he might not be useful to her scheme.  
  
Lex moaned in pleasure as she massaged all the knots in his shoulders and rubbed all the pain away in his lower back.   
  
"Ohhh man that feels gOOODDDD!!!" Lexington yelped as Becky suddenly grasped his buttocks and began to squeeze and massage them too.   
  
"Does that feel good too?" Becky asked casually.   
  
Lex knew he should be stopping this, as Broadway and Hudson would kill him, but instead all that came out was... "Ohhh man, do my tail too while you're at it Becky!" His tail waved and curved around her like a snake.   
  
Becky stuck out her tongue at him behind his back thinking, 'What a pervert.'   
  
Nevertheless, she stroked his tail, which straightened and made his back arch in delight. She bent over and whispered, "Did you enjoy that?"   
  
Lexington didn't answer. He just whipped himself around, swung his legs around her with his feet grasping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.   
  
'WHOA,' she thought. 'This guy's even more friskier than I thought. He makes Brooklyn look like a straight priest.' She gently pulled away from him. "Lexington, sorry but I still have some work to do. Would you mind meeting me in the hall in about half an hour?"   
  
Lexington's head bobbed up and down relentlessly like a dog, his tongue lolling out, and a happy expression on his face. Becky almost expected him to start barking any minute.   
  
"I'll see you soon," she kissed his lips and left leaving behind a very swoon and happily turned on gargoyle.   
  
As soon as she closed the door behind her... 'GAG! What a loser,' she thought.   
  
* * * * *

  
Broadway was in the kitchen making a double triple chocolate fudge cake with the radio on, shaking his hips to the tune that was playing and wobbling his big huge backside while Leon and Mallory were sitting at the table with their mouths open wide and watering.   
  
Becky was also sitting at the table trying to repair a hole in Hudson's loincloth that he had torn while bending over. Becky inwardly shuddered because if Hudson kept this up then he'd have to go to wearing just the standard loincloth like everyone else, something that everyone, especially her, was fearing.   
  
Broadway had spent a lot of time in the kitchen recently, mainly because he hadn't been getting lucky with Becky and so he used food as a substitute. Hudson was the same, only he preferred the Television than the kitchen.   
  
Becky had been most fortunate. She had managed to escape sleeping with Hudson and Broadway for over a week now. She had finally found a way to escape getting her bones crushed by slipping in a few horse tranquillisers into their food or drink. The only downside was that it didn't affect their tails in the same way. They always tended to stroke her bare stomach and her face every time she started to drift off to sleep. Still, at least she didn't get crushed all week and she was just beginning to get her figure back too.   
  
She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, but she was damn well going to try.   
  
One thing kept worrying her though and that was something her mother had always used to tell her. She had said that, 'if you try to avoid something forever then eventually it'll all catch up to you in the end and you'll have to deal with it all at once.'   
  
Becky wasn't sure if she believed that, but even if she did... There was no way in Hell that she was willingly going to bed with Fat-Man and Boy Blubber, not while there was even the slimmest chance that she could escape it!   
  
She finally sowed the last piece of thread in and out of Hudson's tent-sized loincloth. It was finished. Not a bad job if Becky thought so herself. The only problem was all the bandages on her fingers from the needles. Needless to say, needlepoint was not her strong suit.  
  
She sighed with relief, seeing that she wasn't that good at sewing things, which all the pricks on her fingers could testify for.   
  
She got up to leave, but found Broadway standing in front of her smiling happily.   
  
'Better have those tranquillisers on standby,' she thought.   
  
"Hey babe," he said joyfully. "When you're finished, be sure to come up to the hall at an hour before sunrise. Hudson's got a surprise for you."   
  
"A surprise?" She enquired curiously and a little fearfully. "What kind of a surprise?"   
  
"Ah ah ahhh," Broadway said while waving his finger at her like he was talking to a hatchling. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."   
  
Becky half smiled at him and turned around to leave, ignoring the drooling look Broadway was casting at her backside.   
  
'A surprise,' she thought. 'Oh, God I hope he's not planning another night of playing feed the baby. The swelling in my nipples have only just gone down.'   
  
'Feed the baby' had been the name of the game where Broadway and Hudson had both dressed up in huge diapers and tried to feed off of her. Not something she cared to repeat!   
  
"Actually Broadway," Becky said while smoothing her hair back and showing off a bit of her breast making Broadway's eyes widen in delight. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me in the hall in say about 15 minutes?" She guided her finger around his round belly up to his chest taking care not to blanch at the feel of his dough-like gut and whispered seductively. "Maybe we could spend some time together?"   
  
Broadway's face lit up. "Why wait?" He grabbed Becky and kissed her right away, pushing his tongue down her throat.   
  
'UUURRGHHH!' Becky wailed in her thoughts, but tried to keep a straight face. She gently pushed Broadway away with her hands on his chest, but because of his weight she ended up having to shove him roughly.   
  
"No Broadway," she said firmly. "I have too much work to do for now. Just meet me in the hall in 15 minutes." She gritted her teeth as she fondled his happy spot. "I'll be waiting."   
  
Had Broadway's grin been any bigger then it would be touching the floor. "I'll be there," he said eagerly and kissed her one more time before she hastily departed, attempting – and just barely succeeding – in keeping her lunch down.  
  
'That makes three,' she thought triumphantly. 'Only two to go.'

Time to go work her magic on another gargoyle.  
  
* * * * *

  
Goliath was in the library as usual reading. Elisa was on a double shift tonight but would be returning soon. In the meantime, the clan's leader was occupying his time with a book of Shakespeare.  
  
Becky stepped into the library putting on her most charming smile. "Hello Goliath."   
  
Goliath looked up from the book he was reading and returned her smile, as she seemed to have learnt her lesson, which was administered to her after slapping Hudson, well. "Greetings Becky. Everything alright I take it?"   
  
"Oh yes," she said and added mentally without losing her smile. 'If you don't mind being married to the two fattest dumb-asses this world has ever seen and it's all thanks to you.'   
  
"When will Elisa be back tonight?" She asked casually.   
  
"Anytime now," Goliath said happily, as he had almost gone nearly 8 hours without sex and his loincloth was itching.   
  
'Perfect,' Becky grinned. "Would you mind walking me to the Great Hall?" She asked out-loud. "I'm supposed to meet Hudson and Broadway there."   
  
Goliath nodded and being the gentleman... err... gentlegarg he was, he offered his arm to her to which she rapidly accepted and walked with him to the hall. All the while, her grin never left her face.

It was almost showtime…

TO BE CONCLUDED IN THREESOME 3. COMING SOON.


End file.
